A radio frequency (RF) transmit chain typically includes an RF power amplifier (PA) to amplify a signal for transmission within a given frequency band. A directional coupler is coupled with the RF PA to sample an output signal from the RF PA and pass the sampled signal to a power detector. The power detector may determine the output power of the output signal. The output power may be adjusted depending on the detected output power. In many transmit chains, the output of the directional coupler is passed to a complex load, such as a duplexer. The complex load requires additional components in the transmit chain to compensate for the complex impedance and/or may cause insertion loss and/or other performance degradation in the transmit chain.